October Tenth
by Sakanda
Summary: Naruto loves his birthday, it's just everyone else who hates it. [Shounenai SasuxNaru]


**Title:** October Tenth

**Author:** Sakanda

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** SasukexNaruto

**Rating:** Eh, PG.

**Genre:** I don't know, romance? The warm fuzzies? Kinda angsty in the begining.

**Warnings:** Boy lovin', weird writing style.

**Notes: **Uh, yeah. xD I wrote this for Naruto's birthday, & found it just now. Figured I should post it. The whole, "Zomg it's fox-boys birthday!" might be a bit overexaggerated, but oh well. xD

**Disclaimer:** Nay! I do not own such lovelies are the Naru boys! Oh the horror!

--------------------

**October Tenth.**

Naruto loved his birthday.

It was on that perfect day in fall, when all the trees had turned into arrays of warm color, but hadn't yet shed themselves and become bare. When he could open his mouth and almost taste the very essence of autumn on his tongue. When there was enough of a chill to allow him to wear his jacket comfortably. And enough of a breeze to gently ruffle the foliage, making it look like the forest was dancing, just for him, because he really did matter, despite what everyone said.

Naruto loved his birthday because it made him older and gave him the privileges that came with that age. It brought him another day, another year closer to fulfilling his dream. And just the aspect of becoming Hokage, of finally being someone, meaning something, was enough of a present to himself.

Naruto loved his birthday, but that didn't matter, because everyone else hated it.

Everyone else made his smile dim as he walked down the street to Ichiraku, their glares driving straight into his heart. Everyone else created that feeling in the pit of his stomach, the one that forced him to push away his bowl of ramen, made him grin apologetically at Iruka's questioning glance, as their heated whispers only amplify in the background.

It was everyone else who seemed to make the tree's colors fade, until they were no more than an ordinary, everyday things. Who made him quiet and reserved, lost in himself as their hatred flooded over him. It was their fault he punched the training stump so hard, causing it to break apart in splitters. It was their fault he pasted by the birthday wishes of his friends with no more than a nod, continuing on as if he hasn't seen them. And if asked why he locked himself up in his apartment, ignoring the rest of the world, Naruto would only reply that it was everyone else's fault because he really did love his birthday.

But Sasuke Uchiha wasn't everyone. Nobody else had managed to defect and then be welcomed back into the village. Nobody else had succeeded in killing Orochimaru, then Itachi. Nobody else could honestly claim a stalemate with Naruto Uzumaki, because it just wasn't done.

But since Sasuke wasn't everyone else, he didn't know that. Because he wasn't anyone except Sasuke, he didn't know why Naruto didn't show up for work, or understand the looks he got when he asked about it. He didn't know it was Naruto's birthday, until Sakura whispered it to him in a hushed voice, looking around like it wasn't allowed.

Because he was Sasuke, he didn't know it was uncommon to get a birthday present on the birthday it's self, because he'd never done it before. He didn't know it was unheard of to buy a birthday card on October tenth, didn't know that even children born on that day were forced to celebrate it sometime after. He didn't know what to write in the card, or what exactly to buy for a present. Didn't know if he should buy a cake or not, or if Naruto would prefer a cup of ramen instead. And he didn't understand all the strange looks he got, the absolute puzzled glances, when he bothered to ask people's opinions about it all.

But still, Sasuke went on with his shopping anyway, because he did know it was Naruto's birthday. And that on a birthday, he was suppose to show the person how glad he was that they were born, and that they had become a part of his life. He just didn't know how to do it exactly.

So when Naruto heard knocking on his door, he reluctantly went to answer it, praying it wasn't some troublemaking kids. And when he opened the door, he was shocked to find Sasuke standing there, looking anywhere but him. Shocked to see his arms loaded with a ramen-shaped cake and brightly wrapped gifts, and his cheeks tainted pink and looking unsure of himself. It was in a daze that he let his friend into his apartment, in a stupor that he unwrapped his presents and read his first slightly dull, but wonderfully real birthday card.

But when Naruto sat in front of his gifts, unmoving, head bowed, card in hands, Sasuke had every right to become nervous and fidgety, wondering if he had really picked the right presents, and doubting his choice in birthday cake. And he had every reason to be worried and slightly off-balance when Naruto abruptly looked up at him, his eyes misted over with unshed tears. No one could blame him for feeling confused and disbelieving, for his breath hitching slightly, or for his heart to start pounding in his chest as the blonde tossed aside the card that simply read 'Thanks for staying alive, idiot.', and launched into his arms like a monkey.

No one had to ponder the reasons why Naruto gave Sasuke a watery smile and then a passionate kiss, when it was suppose to be _his_ birthday, or why Sasuke responded so quickly and squeezed the blonde closer, returning the kiss with double it's force.

It wasn't a surprise when they broke apart after a few moments, breathless, and Naruto said with a silly grin, "I love my birthday."__

_fin_


End file.
